you're the one that I need, Only You
by HoMinUknow
Summary: HOMIN ! HOMIN ! HOMIN ! HOMIN ! HOMIN ! HOMIN ! T T TOT ALWAYS SUPPORT THEM ! 'hanya kau yg aku butuhkan ..' / 'aku takut dengan mereka yg membenci HoMin hyung' / ' aku akan melindungimu.. karena hanya kaulah yg ada di sisiku saat ini ...' BAD SUMMARY ! yeah like always T T


**Anyeong HoMinoids ^^ ~ I'm Back ;) ~~ ah iya soal fact yg aku share dii FF sebelumnya emng yunho di racuni pake jus ^^ dan itu menyebabkan yunho trauma dengan minuman pemberian orang asing ^^' dan itu trbawa smpe ke semua minuman mau minum air menaral aj kalau bukan orng yg gk di kenal yg ngasih yunho gk bklan mau minu T^T**

**tampaknya ada typo karena publish ff jam 2 pagi jadinya kyk gtu T^T mianhe ;)**

**Gomawo udah review yaa ^ _ ^ ~ kali ini aku ngebawa FF baru tapi cuman oneshot aj dan pendek bngt T^T ~~ ini hasil unek-unek ku hari ini yg sempet aku curhatin di group HoMin~ T^T ini ff aku bkn buat nyemangatin diriku sendiri .. mianhe banyak typo bikinnya cuman bentar doang dan gk di check **

**::**

**::**

**_HoMinUknow_**

**::**

**::**

**::**

**' If there's no tomorrow**  
** I'll stay by you with your hand in my hand**

**Forever and ever, for everlasting time  
I will love you '  
**

:

:**  
**

"Hyung pulang, changminnie~..." yunho memanggil changmin saat ia memasuki rumahnya. Hari ini setelah selesai shooting yunho langsung bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah setelah ia menerima pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

Yunho sangat senang saat membaca pesan changmin bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah yunho.

Saat melihat tidak adanya keberadaan changmin yunho pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat kekasihnya sudah tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk bambi.

Yunho mendekati sosok changmin, tanpa membersihkan dirinya atau mengganti bajunya yunho menidurkan dirinya di sebelah changmin, di bawanya tubuh changmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Yunho tersenyum manis, ia terus menatap wajah changmin yg terlelap... dengkuran halus terdengar jelas dari bibir changmin... yunho mengecup bibir changmin lembut "changminnie.. hyung tidak tahu akan seperti apa hyung tanpa dirimu.."

Satu jam berlalu dengan cepat .. yunho masih setia memandangi wajah changmin yg tertidur lelap.. terkadang yunho mengecup kening changmin atau memainkan rambut lembut changmin.

"nghh~ h..hyung.." changmin membuka matanya yg masih terasa berat.

"hmm? Wae minnie? Apa hyung mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya yunho sembari mengelus lembut kepala changmin.

Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "hyung baru pulang ya?" tanya changmin dengan mimik muka yg terlihat cute

Yunho mencubit gemas hidung changmin.. "yaak! Hyung ! sakit.." changmin mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yg memerah.. "haah ~~ kenapa kau itu imut sekali changminnie ~~" yunho langsung memeluk changmin erat ...

"yaak ! hyung berat!" changmin berusaha mendorong yunho yg tengah menindihnya.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, ia menyerukkan kepalanya pada leher changmin menghirup aroma tubuh changmin yg selalu bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

Changmin merasa aneh yunho hanya diam sambil terus memeluknya, changmin bisa merasakan deru nafas yunho yg menerpa kulit lehernya .. ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menghangat setiap kali yunho memeluknya sepeti ini.. "kau pasti sangat lelah ya hyung?" changmin mengusap lembut punggung yunho.

"changminnie .. gomawo.." gumam yunho pelan, ia semakin meng'eratkan pelukannya pada tubuh changmin

"ehh? Kau kenapa hyung?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya "anii.. hyung hanya ingin mengatakan 'gomawo' saja.." yunho melepaskan pelukannya dari changmin.. ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi .. changmin hanya mnegerutkan keningnya bingung dengan tingkah hyugnnya itu.

:

:

:

Satu jam berlalu yunho akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi .. yunho mengenakan kaos putih dan celana panjang hitam. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat changmin yg tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur "minnie ~ kau tidak tidur lagi?" tanya yunho

"ah ! hyung mengagetkanku .." changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"hahaha.. mianhe, kau melamunkan apa sayang?" yunho menaiki tempat tidur ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian kepala tempat tidur .. "minnie-ah .." panggil yunho sambil menepuk pahanya. Changmin yg mengerti maksud yunho pun langsung berpindah tempat duduk, changmin duduk dengan nyaman di antara paha yunho.. ia menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman pada dada bidang yunho.

"kau tadi sedang melamun kan minnie?" yunho memeluk pinggang changmin sambil mengecup puncak kepala changmin

"hyung.. apa ada yg salah denganku?" ucap changmin dengan suara yg sangat pelan.. tapi masih dapat tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran yunho

"wae kau bertanya seperti itu changminnie? Tidak ada yg salah denganmu.."

"benarkah? Tapi tampaknya ... banyak yg tidak suka denganku .. banyak yg tidak menyukai HoMin kan..." changmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya .. ia paling tidak suka melihat changminnya sepeti ini.. yunho tahu pasti changmin mendengarkan sesuatu tentang mereka..

"changminnie .. tatap hyung.."

Changmin memutar posisi tubuhnya ia menatap yunho dengan tatapan sendu.. yunho dapat melihat mata changmin diliputi rasa sedih

Yunho menangkup wajah changmin dengan kedua tangannya "jangan pernah dengarkan perkataan orang lain.. kau hanya perlu mendengarkan perkata'an hyung ..." ucap yunho lembut tapi penuh ketegasan..

"t-tapi hyung.. banyak yg tidak menyukai HoMin .. a-aku—."

"hyung tidak perduli dengan mereka yg tidak menyukai HoMin .. fakta yg nyata bagi hyung .. Shim Changmin adalah sosok yg di butuhkan oleh seorang Jung Yunho... Shim Changmin adalah segalanya bagi Jung Yunho ..."

"h-hyung.." krystal bening mulai mengalir dari kedua mata changmin saat mendengarkan perkataan yunho

"saat hyung terpuruk yg ada di sisi hyung hanya satu orang yaitu Shim Changmin... hanya Shim Changmin yg mampu menyembuhkan seorang Jung Yunho yg pabbo ini di saat dia terpuruk.."

Changmin tertawa pelan dalam isakannya saat yunho menyelipkan kata 'pabbo'. Perlahan senyum mulai mengembang kembali di wajah changmin.

"ingatlah changminnie.. kau adalah 'rumah' bagi hyung.. jika kau tidak ada kemana hyung akan kembali .." yunho mengecup kening changmin kemudian turun pada hidung changmin dan terakhir.. yunho mengecup lembut bibir changmin

"tetaplah di sisi hyung seperti ini... karena, dengan merasakan kehadiranmu di sisi hyung ... itu sudah membuat hyung kembali tegar.. kita masih mempunyai orang-orang yang menyayangi kita.. abaikan mereka yg membenci kita .."

"n-ne hyung.. g-gomawo ..hyung..hiks.. s-saranghae yunho hyung..~" changmin langsung memeluk tubuh kekar yunho .. tangis changmin pecah di dalam pelukan yunho..

"hyung akan melindungimu changminnie..~ sekarang hanya kaulah yg selalu berada di sisi hyung, saat ini hyung hanya membutuhkanmu ... cukup dengan seorang Shim Changmin untuk Jung Yunho..."

:

:

**' I love you so deeply, so dearly**  
** And never stop loving you**  
** If my heart breaks down and can't see tomorrow**  
** I'll never let your hand go '**

**:  
**

**' like flowers with the color of happiness wafting around you  
Forever and ever, through endless ages  
I will love you and embrace you with my love '  
**

**:  
**

**:  
**

**:  
**

**END  
**

**:  
**

**:****  
**

**T_T please always support HoMin ~~  
**


End file.
